Deseo Y Sonrisa
by Luisee
Summary: Pese al evidente miedo de su expresión, ella se mostraba altiva. Naraku soltó una de sus muñecas, para así poder acariciar ese rostro hermoso, justo antes de inclinarse a besarla, por primera vez. [*Naraku/Kikyou*Para el cumpleaños de Mrs. Bipolar *Advertencia: Violación*]


•**Summary**: Pese al evidente miedo de su expresión, ella se mostraba altiva. Naraku soltó una de sus muñecas, para así poder acariciar ese rostro hermoso, justo antes de inclinarse a besarla, por primera vez. [*Naraku/Kikyou*Para el cumpleaños de Mrs. Bipolar *Advertencia: Violación*]

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi si fueran míos Inuyasha si hubiera embarazado a Kagome :D

•**Pairing**: Naraku X Kikyou o algo medio retorcido que parece Naraku X Kikyou.

•**N/A**: Hola, después de mi terrible intento de Lemon del fic 'Primer paso' me da pena presentarme con otro Lemon, pero un cumpleaños y un número tomado no se dejan de hacer, nomás porque sí :I

Me costó uno de mis 300 ovarios hacer este fic, porque sé que las violaciones son… terribles. Y es la primera vez que hago una en un fic DD: y en cualquier parte. Decidí hacerlo A/U porque había un fic -Que por cierto amo- donde Naraku atrapa a Kikyou y ñaka ñaka ok, no ._. bueno, entonces no quise que quedará como una copia, ENORMES GRACIAS Bipolar por dejarme hacerlo así :3 Feliz cumpleaños ñ.ñ/

Esto, es violación así que si no quieres leerlo no lo hagas. Y aclaró, no estoy enferma, no soy depravada y hay muchas fics más fuertes y nadie les dice nada, así que con las advertencias puestas todo bien :3

* * *

(`*•.¸✿✿ (`*•.¸*[Deseo Y Sonrisa]*¸.•*´) ✿✿ ¸.•*´)

* * *

Los hombres enamorados hacen todo lo posible para hacer feliz a quien aman. La llenan de detalles románticos; rosas, chocolates, paseos, poemas, cenas… Todo lo que ella pueda querer está al alcance de un hombre que siente amor. Pero a veces… sólo a veces ella no está dispuesta a dejarse querer. En ocasiones, las mujeres no aman a quien las ama, y muchos hombres deben vivir con eso, sintiendo el brutal rechazo de ella.

Pero eso sólo pasa en ocasiones y Kikyou debería saberlo.

…

—Kikyou —la voz áspera de Naraku se vació en el ambiente, el grave y hasta podría decirse que ronco tono con el que habló hizo que Kikyou casi se rindiera ente el temor de lo que él podría hacerle.

Con sus manos fuertes el hombre apretó las muñecas de ella, manteniendo su cuerpo contra la cama, observó aquel bello rostro que parecía tallado por los mismos ángeles. Pese al evidente miedo de su expresión, ella se mostraba altiva. Naraku soltó una de sus muñecas, para así poder acariciar ese rostro hermoso, justo antes de inclinarse a besarla, por primera vez.

Kikyou. La mujer que amaba desde siempre, la que había visto crecer desde que era una niña de doce años, con aquellas faldas largas y blusas holgadas. La misma que se había hecho mujer frente a sus ojos, sin que él pudiera estar a su lado, ella con su actitud perfecta e inteligente, llena de prudencia y conocimiento. La chica de preparatoria con excelentes calificaciones y uniforme verde con pañuelo rojo, que ahora iría a la universidad de Tokio y triunfaría como debía ser. La misma que lo había rechazado sin siquiera saberlo.

Él se separó de sus labios, aun teniendo la maravillosa sensación de probar la boca de la muchacha. ¿Cuánto le había costado tenerla así? Mucho, muchas horas de hablarle como si la quisiera como un amigo aguantando los terribles celos que se comían su alma, muchos momentos de conocerla, instantes maravillosos para ganarse su confianza o por lo menos una poca. Ella había sido dura, diciéndole que no le interesaba tener amistad con un tipo como él. Pero los esfuerzos habían valido la pena.

Ahora ella era su presa, había caído en su elaborada trampa. Pero Naraku no quería hacerle daño, tan sólo quería hacerle entender que él, nadie más, podía ser el dueño de su corazón.

Él se arrojó sobre la muchacha sosteniéndose con un brazo sin dejar caer su peso sobre ella. En un movimiento veloz, le acarició la cara de nuevo. Ella se removió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si se estuviera tragando palabras.

—Déjame ir —dictaminó autoritaria al fin, como si su orden verdaderamente fuera a ser cumplida—. Tú… te arrepentirás de esto.

Él se aproximó a su rostro. Jugó con sus labios, moviéndose de un lado a otro, haciéndola pensar si la iba a besar o no. De un instante a otro él se decidió, volvió a besarla honda y lentamente, como burlándose de sus palabras. Al momento de separarse, Naraku emitió una burlona carcajada, muy corta, pero igual provocó un gesto de desagrado en Kikyou; ella, entrecerró los ojos, maldiciendo, preguntándose cómo era posible que no pudiera moverse con libertad, que sintiera tanto cansancio y dolor al intentar dejar de mantener los brazos laxos. No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que Naraku le había dado en el agua que le ofreció cuando llegó a su casa, pero en aquel vaso había estado su perdición. Parecía que él la había sedado, tenía la sensación de haber dormido mucho y los efectos aún estaban ahí, en su entumecido cuerpo. ¿Quién le aseguraba que él no la había tomado mientras dormía y aun no sentía el malestar?

¿Qué hacía ahora? No tenía opciones, ella misma había aceptado intentar ayudar a Naraku en sus problemas personales yendo a su casa. Jamás se fio de él, pero él había hecho tantas cosas buenas por ella, que se sentía responsable. Y bien le había pagado Naraku, teniéndola contra la cama, forzándola. Al parecer él no se daba cuenta de las consecuencias, aunque conociéndole seguro poco le importaban.

—¿Qué harás, querida? —Naraku la olfateó, empezando a bajar por su rostro, para besarle el cuello, con una sonrisa que quizá no le podrían quitar ni a golpes— ¿Qué harás al respecto? —Kikyou soltó un quejido de asco, teniendo en su blanca piel la húmeda y hambrienta lengua de él.

El sonido de tela rasgándose aturdió los débiles sentidos de la muchacha, la hermosa blusa blanca se hizo fragmentos de tela y nada más, luego Naraku continuó su hazaña de desvestirla para él. Con sus gruesos dedos, desabrochó el botón del pantalón de ella, para luego así poder bajar la cremallera. La muchacha pudo apreciar la sensación de sus pantalones deslizándose por sus piernas hasta salir de su cuerpo. Pero sin embargo él podía mantenerla inmovilizada, así que nada podía hacer al respecto.

Entró en pánico. Y las ganas de llorar la abordaron, porque sinceramente quería hacerlo; llorar y gemir, hasta que él la dejara libre. Pero no iba a darle esa satisfacción al maldito de Naraku; no al hombre que jugó con ella como con una muñeca, no lloraría para ese ser tan mentiroso y despreciable.

En aquellos momentos que él estaba tan concentrado arrancándole la ropa, Kikyou no pensó en como detenerlo, no le cruzó por la mente el estado en el que su cuerpo iba a quedar, sólo especuló en golpearlo y salir corriendo, cosa que no podía hacer pues él sólo la sostenía con una sola mano. En resumen Naraku era muy fuerte para ella, era astuto y atrevido. Y no había forma de escapar. Apreció unas manos ásperas sobre su cuerpo, deslizándose por cada rincón posible de ella.

Él se alejó, como para contemplarle, en ropa interior y a su completa disposición. La sonrisa ladina en los labios masculinos no se hizo esperar. Naraku se quitó la chaqueta negra que llevaba y la arrojó lejanamente, para después arrancarse así mismo la camisa blanca de manga larga que usaba debajo, esa misma que lo hacía ver tan elegante y decente como no era realmente.

Fue en ese momento que ella supo que no era un juego, que Naraku iba a tomarla. Se sintió como la prisionera de un tirano, porque quizá lo era, pero se negaba a pensar que ese vil hombre cumpliera sus planes y nadie hiciera nada al respeto… ¿Pero quién podría hacerlo? Su hermana era una niña, que seguro estaba feliz comiendo galletas en casa de la abuela, el único hombre que había amado se había separado de ella y ahora era feliz con otra, ¿Su padres o amigos? No tenía nada de eso. Nadie, nadie vendría a buscarla y eso era lo que más dolía.

El hombre la besó en los labios de nuevo, pero esta vez, mordiéndolos, llenándose de todo su dulce sabor, inició descendiendo de sus labios hasta la barbilla y luego el cuello, entonces besuqueó la quijada femenina, para volver a subir pasando la boca y la lengua por los pómulos, las mejillas, las cuales lamió y mordió. El esparcimiento de besuqueos continuó más abajo formando succiones por el cuello.

Ella sólo emitía más quejidos de asco, verdadero asco. Se removía, deseando poder escapar de sus nauseabundos besos y caricias lúbricas.

Fue cuando él decidió que era hora de darle atención a ese hermoso busto, escondido por un sujetador rosa. Y de nuevo, el sonido de la tela rasgándose, al hombre poco le importó la delicadeza y rompió la prenda de lencería con ansias.

Kikyou sintió como los ojos rojos de Naraku se posaban en sus pechos desnudos. Fue cuando toda su valentía y ganas de hacer ver a Naraku que no podría con ella se rompieron igual que sus esperanzas, igual que ella misma. Dejó la furia y la incredulidad, para dar paso libre al terror y la vergüenza. Comenzó a gimotear. Y uno tras otro se le fue escapando un hipido, cada vez más seguido y más fuerte.

—N-No…

Los ojos de ambos de encontraron, Kikyou pidió libertad con sus ojos brillantes, él la miró con algo parecido a la compasión, al tiempo que alzaba la mano, entonces le tapó los ojos, ella se aterró por la razón que sintió que se quedaría ciega si él seguía cubriéndola. Sintió la respiración de Naraku sobre sus senos. El hombre alcanzó a lamerla justo antes de cubrir su rosado botón con la boca. Teniéndola sujeta en cada momento.

—¡No! —ella sollozó curveando la espalda. Una repugnancia irracional la exasperó—. ¡Suéltame!

—Eres más dulce de lo que pensé, Kikyou —él se pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior, su voz masculina, cínica y aterciopelada la mató de rabia.

El hombre volvió a saborearla de esa forma tan íntima pero en el otro pecho, al tiempo que la sujetaba de las muñecas con más fuerza esta vez, experimentando lo maravillosamente placentero que era probarla, su boca succionó aquel generoso busto hasta el cansancio, paseando la lengua por cada parte, para asegurarse que ella lo sentía. Con los brazos a la altura de la cabeza, Kikyou sólo podía retorcerse y gemir de miedo y aborrecimiento, tratando se mantener sus ojos bien cerrados. Como ya se había roto su fuerza y eso sumado a la terrible sensación que él le proporcionaba, la muchacha había empezado a llorar deliberadamente. Por más que quisiera, por más que le gustaría mantenerse altiva e indómita no podía, Naraku era demasiado para ella.

Cuando al fin se vio satisfecho de esa parte de ella, se apresuró a quitarle la única prenda que quedaba sobre el cuerpo femenino.

Desnuda, ella logró enderezarse sobre la cama, pero el hombre le dio un empujón, que la aletargó. De nuevo, no podía hacer nada. Naraku se sonrió y retornó a besarla febrilmente introduciendo la lengua en aquella gimiente boca e inclusive se dio el lujo de lamer sus labios, casi queriéndosela comer, pues también los mordía con ímpetu. Mientras con un brazo y una sola mano mantenía quieta a Kikyou, pegada al colchón, la otra mano empezaba a abrirse paso entre los delicados muslos, empezaba a abriste hacia el centro de ella, manoseándola toda.

Le acarició desde los tobillos, subiendo por las bien torneadas pantorrillas, los muslos blancos y finalmente llegó a aquel valle de femineidad. La muchacha soltó un quejido. En aquel instante, él introdujo dos de sus dedos en la cálida entrada del cuerpo de Kikyou, extasiándose por lo estrecho que se sentía, anhelaba acariciarla, y tocarla como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

Ella no sabía con seguridad cuanto tiempo estuvo aguantando las sucias caricias y besos de Naraku. Pero cuando vio como él se desvestía por completo, se dio cuenta de que ya era hora, alcanzó a ver una terrible y enorme erección. Y el pánico abordo su abusado cuerpo de nuevo. Ella no lo perdió de vista, aquella desfachatada cara sonriente no se le iba a olvidar jamás, súbitamente sus ojos se llenaron del llanto otra vez.

Naraku volvió a sentir placer y ansias por tenerla así, toda para él, así que se inclinó y susurró muy cerca de su oreja:

—Tú, Kikyou —un escalofrío largo le recorrió la espalda a la mencionada—, mereces que sea gentil… —le lamió la oreja, para después murmurar algunas obscenidades, deseos, fantasías y hasta le dijo a la muchacha que lo que iba a hacerle le encantaría.

—¡Vete al infierno! —rugió, con los ojos irritados. Los labios temblando y el cuerpo aún inmóvil.

—Pero si estoy en el paraíso —le tocó la mejilla, con su mano grande y caliente, pero a la vez fría, continuó tocando el contorno de la cara femenina—. Tú también lo estarás pronto.

La desamparada Kikyou tiritó y le contestó escupiéndole en la cara, como última defensa. Naraku tomó con brusquedad la sábana, desprendiéndola de la cama y se limpió cara. El hombre rebatió pasándola las manos por aquellas delicadas curvas vislumbrando el miedo en la cara de Kikyou. Nuevamente, él le besó el cuello, los labios, paseó la boca por los delgados hombros y las marcadas clavículas, mordiéndola con mucha fuerza esta vez. Levantó la vista y con esos ojos rojos llenos de lujuria, la miró como si ella verdaderamente estuviese de acuerdo con el acto.

Y ya sin más, la penetró, tomándola, hundiéndose en ella con una embestida fuerte y poderosa, que logró destrozarla. Naraku se acomodó entre las piernas, gozando como nunca antes, moviéndose al instante.

La había atrapado entre sus redes de engaños desde hace mucho tiempo. Fingiendo ser su amigo… y ahora Kikyou finalmente era suya.

—¿Lo sientes? —él jadeó, extasiado por la bruma de placer que se formaba en cada parte de su ser—. ¿Sientes como eras mía?

Por supuesto que lo sentía.

—¡N-No! —sollozó impetuosa. Quizá no tenía fuerza física, pero aún con el alma rota, no iba a permitirle a Naraku satisfacciones que no debía sentir, iba a golpearlo en el ego… porque ya no podía hacer nada más.

Naraku la embestía y ella gritaba por el fuerte dolor que le quemaba las entrañas. Cerró los ojos negándose a la cruel realidad, apreció como su ser ardía pero no precisamente de placer. Kikyou se sintió casi arrepentida de no haberse entregado a Inuyasha, el único hombre que había amado, de haberse entregado a él, Naraku no… la habría desvirgado.

Kikyou no era una mujer romántica y cursi, pero era consciente de que necesitaba el amor para vivir y el amor se demostraba con actos físicos. Por eso lo que le hacía ese hombre al quitarle su virginidad era destrozar todas sus ilusiones sobre el amor.

Él no se detuvo y siguió penetrándola una y otra vez. Kikyou levantó las manos para ponerlas sobre la cara del hombre y así querer apartarlo sin éxito, ciega por el rencor y el asco. Lo siguiente que hizo Naraku fue apoyar las manos a la altura de la cabeza de la muchacha para así poder arremeter contra ella de una forma más profunda y placentera. Él empezó a gemir, pues disfrutaba descomunalmente.

Y Kikyou por su parte, sólo dejaba escapar gritos quebrados y claros llenos de vehemencia, porque dolía sentirlo adentro.

—¿Te gusta sentirme, acaso? —siseó con veneno en la voz al oírla gritar y le robó un corto beso en los labios.

—Sa-Sabes que no…

Como si aquella contestación lo hubiese excitado más, Naraku embistió con más fuerza el estrecho y cálido interior que lo rodeaba. Ambos habían empezado a sudar por el esfuerzo físico.

La muchacha no se mantendría dócil un sólo segundo, así que como pudo enterró las uñas con fuerza en los antebrazos de Naraku, puesto que era la única parte que podía alcanzar bien, y lo rasguñó hasta formarle líneas rojas, buscaba lastimarlo de alguna manera. Él gimió en el acto, pero por la expresión que tenía parecía que el dolor no le hacía el efecto esperado, tan sólo servía para hacer que se regocijara más, pues de meció sobre ella frenético y apasionado, al tiempo que el vaivén se hacía más impetuoso y vehemente, entonces se inclinó y besó los labios de Kikyou hasta que le quedarán rojos, hinchados y heridos. Definitivamente ese hombre estaba perturbado.

Golpe tras golpe en el centro de la muchacha hacía que el éxtasis de Naraku se aproximara más, y después de un largo y eterno momento, él llegó al más sublime de los orgasmos, el mejor que había experimentado en toda su vida.

Entonces los orbes de él la contemplaron bajo sí, con la cara llena de lágrimas, la boca herida, la piel blanca llena de moretones y marcas rojas…Y también había sangre, eso no era sorpresa. Pero el gesto de Kikyou eso si era extraordinario, la mueca que ella hacía era una rara mezcla de altivez y dolor, de valentía pero miedo.

Y pensar que realmente la amaba, después de todo la amaba y saber que esa había sido la razón para lastimarla tanto. Sí, en definitivo, estaba perturbado.

Naraku apenas de recuperó del acto sexual, se levantó de encima de ella, tomó sus pantalones y comenzó a vestirse. Sin mirarla, con el rostro inexpresivo.

La muchacha sólo se quedó ahí sobre la cama, dando gracias a Dios porque él ya había terminado, tenía todas las sensaciones atoradas en su pecho, clavó los ojos el techo en silencio, con la mirada vacía. Como si estuviera bien y nada hubiera pasado, como si de verdad no sintiera nada.

… … …

Kikyou estaba sentada en el lecho, con una de sus prendas apegándola contra su pecho desnudo, las lágrimas brillantes aún se notaban en su rostro de porcelana, sus labios rosas pero agrietados estaban temblando, por lo menos ahora podía moverse bien, aunque no tenía mucha importancia, ya era muy tarde para festejar que su cuerpo estaba libre. Sin embargo seguía con esa mirada altiva que hacía ver al hombre que había abusado de su cuerpo, que había perdido. Que pese a todo el dolor físico y mental que ella había recibido, él no era el vencedor de la batalla. Porque jamás tendría su corazón, aunque tuviera su cuerpo. Y la expresión de Naraku le confirmaba que él también lo sabía. Era una mujer valiente y había experimentado una cruel y nada reconfortante manera de ganar. Estaba perdida entre el sufrimiento y una victoria que jamás celebraría.

Naraku salió de la habitación, sin cerrar la puerta, sabiendo que ella no podría escapar si quería. Pero se quedó frente al umbral. Una parte en su interior, una donde los sentimientos que tenía hacia Kikyou corrían libres, lo hicieron imaginarse un lugar, un mundo donde el corazón de ella le pertenecía de verdad, donde él no le había hecho daño, pero al saber que eso era lo más imposible que podía existir se vio tentado a suspirar con pesar, resignación y mucha culpa, por suerte aquella parte de su corazón que alojaba odio y rencor lo hizo reprimir dicho suspiro. Y sonreír con descaro, falsamente.

Esa noche había tenido lo que nadie jamás había tenido antes, tal vez podría tener ese cuerpo cada día de su vida si quisiera, ella había sido y era suya.

Aun así no había ganado. ¿Qué caso tenía entonces tenerla? Él se arrepintió. Dejaría que Kikyou se fuera e hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, que llamará a la policía, estar encerrado por siempre no le importaría. No, mejor aún, él mismo se iría de su vida para siempre porque… en realidad él era el débil, y Kikyou era demasiado para él. No al revés.

Le dio una mirada más a aquel lugar donde Kikyou aún se encontraba. Sabiendo que después de lo que había hecho jamás la vería sonreír con sinceridad para él, aunque ese fuera su más grande deseo desde siempre.

* * *

(`*•.¸✿✿ (`*•.¸*[Fin]*¸.•*´) ✿✿ ¸.•*´)

* * *

•**N/A**:Baby, no sabía si el Lemon debía ser gracioso o medio violación, opté por la segunda, espero no esté demasiado mal narrada y te duelan los ojos de leerlo, lo hice así también porque Naraku (Al que amo con todo mi cocoro XD) es un maldito desgraciado y la verdad es como que si lo creo capaz de esto… eeeeeen fin u_u ¡Feliz cumple, Bipolar! Y gracias a las personas que están leyendo esto… ¿Review?

Además, quiero añadir que si esto es bizarro y horrible, me perdonen (?) No, ya en serio, si es muy FEO y no te gustó, pues Bipolar dame tiempo y hago una segunda versión, que no tenga que ver con violar a nadie :3 y también jamás pensé en qué edad tienes, ¡15! Estoy pervirtiendo a una niña DDD:


End file.
